Sufriendo por ti
by The Blonde Fangirl
Summary: Lo besé con ganas, sintiendo a Damon como un fuego que te rodea y te atrapa. Sintiendolo como no lo habia sentido nunca y en ese momento, no pude ignorarlo más. Habiamos nacido el uno para el otro.
1. Suffering for you

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries no es mío, ni la serie ni los libros. Si lo fuera probablemente Damon y Elena habrían tenido muchas más escenas románticas, yo sólo me permito jugar con sus personajes. La trama es absolutamente mía, así que NO PLAGIES.

**Summary:** Lo besé con ganas, sintiendo a Damon como un fuego que te rodea y te atrapa. Sintiendolo como no lo habia sentido nunca y en ese momento, no pude ignorarlo más. Habiamos nacido el uno para el otro.

**Notas:** Este es mi primer fandom así que por favor no seais muy malos. Frase del summary en el segundo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sufriendo por ti...<strong>

La miré una vez más. Se estaba poniendo el pijama, confiada en que no hubiera nadie allí. Pero ella no se dio cuenta en ningún momento que yo la observaba.

Todas las noches la misma rutina para mí. Me tenía que conformar con observarla a hurtadillas, con ver su cuerpo semi desnudo y desear tocarla, besarla, abrazarla. Que cuando tuviera miedo yo pudiera decirle palabras bonitas para tranquilizarla. Que cuando sintiera un amor incondicional yo pudiera devolvérselo. Que pudiera hacerle el amor como a nadie y que me deseara tanto como yo a ella.

Entré en su habitación y se giró expectante, alerta.

-¿Damon? -preguntó aliviada.

Pero al ver mi estado, paso a estar preocupada. ¿Por qué diablos no admitía de una vez que me amaba? ¿Que, aunque quisiera a mi hermano, también me quería a mi? Pero claro, yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y es que no quería parecerse a Katherine.

-Sip, el mismo -dije, burlón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? -inmediatamente se acercó a mí. Yo me alejé de ella, sabedor de que al sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío no sería capaz de resistirme.

Ella me miró extrañada por mi reacción.

-¿Ocurre algo? -siguió mirándome- ¿Damon? Me estás asustando.

-No ocurre nada fuera de lo normal, Elena. Sólo un hermano en fase destripador que esta obsesionado con la sangre humana y una exnovia vampira que cree que aún siento algo por ella... Como decía, nada fuera de lo normal... -dije sarcástico.

Ella suspiró.

-Estás borracho -afirmó ella.

-No, estoy perdido existencial y metafóricamente hablando, confuso. ¿De qué me sirve seguir viviendo si estoy enamorado de la chica de mi hermano el destripador, la cual pasa de mí como de la mierda? -dije, medio para mí, medio para ella, mientras me sentaba en su cama.

-Damon, no empieces, por favor -la miré a los ojos y vi la súplica en sus preciosos ojos color chocolate.

-No, voy a ser un buen chico, Elena. Me voy a portar bien. Pero sólo quiero una cosa, quiero que me beses y que me digas que no sientes nada por mi. Esta vez no seré yo quién te bese, Elena -ella me miró sorprendida.

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a besarte, Damon -murmuró ella.

Me levanté y la tomé de los hombros, delicadamente.

-Es lo único que puede salvarme, Elena, te lo suplico -rogué.

Me arrodillé ante ella en un acto de debilidad, pero ella me levantó rápidamente.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, Damon Salvatore. No vuelvas a arrodillarte ante mi; me haces sentir una mala persona...

La miré a los ojos, dolido. Ella suspiró y lentamente fue acercándose hacia mi. Leí sus intenciones en sus ojos, así que yo me incliné hacia ella con la misma lentitud y la cogí dulcemente de la cintura, mirándola a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso. Justamente cuando mi nariz rozó su sonrosada mejilla, ella cerró los ojos en señal de invitación y aproveché para salvar la distancia que había entre sus labios y los míos, dándole un suave beso. Yo cerré también los ojos, disfrutando del contacto de ella contra mí. Ella, instintivamente, posó sus manos en mi pecho y profundizó el beso; su lengua, tímida, pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca. Obviamente se lo concedí y nuestras lenguas exploraron la boca del otro con urgencia. Una oleada de calor empezó a apoderarse de mí, pero me controle lo mejor que pude.

Suspiré contra su boca y me alejé, sin querer presionarla. Me quedé mirando sus hermosos ojos marrones, que me miraban confundidos.

-¿Cuando te darás cuenta de que también me quieres a mí? -suspiré nuevamente. Ella probablemente vio el dolor que con tanto ahínco estaba intentando esconder, porque me abrazó fuertemente. Y yo, como buen Damon Salvatore, le devolví el abrazo.

-Te quiero, Elena -susurré por encima de su cabeza, besando su coronilla-. Pero no quiero que después de irme, empieces a sentirte culpable por "haber traicionado" a Stefan. Así que no te preocupes, no recordarás nada, ¿vale? -murmuré dirigiendo mi mano hacia el collar que descansaba sobre su pecho.

-¡No! -Elena se separó rápidamente y agarró su collar contra sí con fuerza. Me miró con dureza- Puede que complique mis decisiones, pero no quiero olvidar este momento, ¿vale?

-Elena, no hagas esto más difícil -compuse una mueca de disgusto-. Cuando me vaya, te sentirás tan culpable que después me echarás la culpa a mí, como siempre. Yo me sentire dolido, ¡y esto es el cuento de nunca acabar, Elena!

Me senté en su cama y me eché las manos a la cabeza, dudando. ¿Y si lo que acababa de pasar influía en su decisión? ¿Y si no estaba todo perdido? Las dudas llenaban ya mi cabeza. De repente, sentí un brazo a mi alrededor. Elena se había sentado a mi lado y me rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. Me moría por besarla, me moría por hacerla mía ahí mismo. Pero no podía. Tampoco iba a influenciarla o a aprovecharme de ella. Todo lo que tuviera que hacer con Elena lo haría mientras ella estuviese totalmente consciente y de acuerdo.

Con los ojos llorosos (debido a la situación, no a los incoherentes pensamientos que recorrían mi mente en ese momento), me levanté de la cama; no quería que Elena me viera llorar. Pero ella era muy insistente y me hizo sentarme de nuevo a su lado, casi me obligó a mirarla.

-Damon, yo estoy salie...

-Si, Elena, ya se que estas con el buenecito de mi hermano pequeño, que aun siendo malo, es bueno para ti. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que el Stefan dulce y amable no esta? ¿De que ahora es un monstruo despiadado sin corazón que drena a sus víctimas, las descuartiza y cuando termina vuelve a juntar los pedazos como si fueran un puzle? -cuando solté la ultima pregunta, Elena se estremeció de manera casi imperceptible, de manera que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, si no fuera porque ese nadie era yo y conocía tan bien a Elena a estas alturas, que ya sabia perfectamente cuando algo no iba bien en ella. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Crees que no lo sé, Damon? -preguntó susurrando- ¿Crees que no me levanto todas las mañanas deseando que sea mentira lo que Stefan esta haciendo? -sollozó- ¿Crees que no pienso en cómo lo estará pasando con Klaus? -levantó un poco el tono de voz- ¿Crees que no me imagino cómo se va a sentir cuando vuelva a la normalidad? -esta vez estaba gritandome y yo tuve que taparle la boca para que se callara.

La abracé para que se diera cuenta de que podía confiar en mi y ella empezó a sollozar sobre mi camiseta.

-Vamos, princesa, tú eres la persona más valiente que he conocido y has sido fuerte, no sólo por ti, sino también por Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, Caroline...; incluso por mí... ¿Recuerdas en el incendio, cuando le pediste a Bonnie que me ayudara? Realmente podrías haberme dejado allí. Pero no lo hiciste -note que estaba a punto de interrumpirme así que añadí-, porque aparte de ser el hermano de tu novio, sentías... -busqué la palabra adecuada- ¡simpatía!, hacia mí. Pero ahora Stef no está, sólo estoy yo, que te protejo con mi vida, que mataría, o mejor, que moriría por verte dormir plácida y tranquilamente aunque fuera solo una noche y sería normal que empezases a sentir algo diferente... -insinué, con una sonrisa triste.

Ella me miró, y me acarició la mejilla.

-Damon, no te quiero... -yo le agarré el rostro entre mis manos.

-¡No digo que me quieras, sólo que sientes algo por mí! Son las tres de la mañana y estoy aquí, declarando mi amor por ti, siendo totalmente sincero por una vez, diciéndote que te quiero y que moriría por ti, ¿¡y lo único que se te ocurre es que no sientes nada por mi! -bufé.

Estábamos tan cerca que sentía su respiración agitada. Estaba al borde de la histeria, a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso.

-¿Crees que no noto cómo se acelera tu pulso cada vez que me acerco a ti? -le susurré- ¿Que no siento que te tiemblan las piernas cada vez que te lanzo una de mis maliciosas sonrisas? ¿Que no veo las ganas que te entran de sonreír cuando digo alguno de mis comentarios sarcásticos...?

-Para, lo pillo... -ella hizo una mueca.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, Elena... -confesé, mientras ella se apoyaba sobre mi pecho- Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta... -me miró, con la interrogación en los ojos- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Es que en la mansión me siento... un poco solo, ya sabes -dije tímidamente, algo impropio en mi y después me apresuré a asegurarle-. No haré nada que tú no quieras, por supuesto.

Ella sólo sonrió al ver mi -anormal- inseguridad.

-Claro, Damon, confio en ti.

Se echó hacia atrás en la cama, se tumbó y se arropó con las mantas. Yo la observé un rato; estaba preciosa. Me quité la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y la dejé en el sofá, me quité las botas y las dejé en el suelo; ni siquiera me fijé dónde. Después, me reuní junto a ella en su cama y me eché las mantas, igual que ella. Se giró hacia mí y sentí sus ojos en mi rostro, asi que hice lo mismo y me giré hacia ella, observandola. Inconscientemente, nos acercamos más, hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron peligrosamente cerca y la abracé. Sentí como poco a poco se relajaba en mis brazos. Lo último que salió de mis labios fue:

-Buenas noches, Elena, no olvides que te quiero -y acto seguido nos dormimos abrazados como niños.


	2. Sorry, I found someone who loves me more

Siento la tardanza, pero entre el instituto y algunos problemillas sociales que he tenido, me resultaba casi imposible escribir. A pesar de todo, ya estoy aquí y espero de todo corazón que os guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me han servido para obligar a mi cabeza a que llame a la imaginación.

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene lenguaje sexual, y no me hago responsable de quien lo lea.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries pertenece a la CW y a L. J. Smith, no a mi. La trama es mia, por tanto, NO PLAGIES.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, encontré a otro que me aprecia más que tú...<strong>

Había venido a la casa de los Salvatore buscando a Damon, pero en su lugar me encontré a Stefan. Bueno, realmente estaba frente a un monstruo. Ese no era el chico que yo había conocido hacia unos meses atrás. Era un completo desconocido para mí. A pesar de que tenia el mismo aspecto, su carácter era... Repulsivo era la única palabra que se le acercaba. No había manera de devolverle su humanidad, porque ni siquiera él mismo la quería. Así que ahí estaba yo, sola, en mitad del salón de la casa de los Salvatore; ya no podía confiar en el chico que hacia unos meses me decía que me quería, en el chico que hacia unos meses juraba que su hermano era malo y dañaba a la gente, sencillamente porque no me quería o no habría apagado su humanidad y porque ahora el hermano malo era él mismo.

-No me mires así, Elena. Muy en el fondo sigo siendo yo... -dijo con una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto.

-De acuerdo, pero eso es por que te empeñas en el Stefan bueno. Realmente sigo siendo yo. Solo que un poco más... travieso... -otra estúpida sonrisa. ¡Cómo deseaba que Damon estuviera aquí! Y como si me hubiera leído la mente, allí apareció él.

-¿Seguro de que eres el mismo, hermanito? -dijo Damon mientras entraba en el salón con la acostumbrada sonrisa que hacía que mis piernas flaquearan, y sus hermosos andares tan varoniles y... ¿pero en qué estabas pensando, Elena? ¡No! ¡Te estás volviendo loca, tú misma dijiste que nunca harías lo mismo que Katherine y vas y te pones a fijarte en los asombrosos músculos de Damon! Me abofeteé mentalmente a la par que Damon me protegía con su propio cuerpo. Tragué saliva. Después de su declaración y de haber compartido la misma cama, ¿ahora esto? ¿Es que acaso quería volverme loca? ¿O es que disfrutaba haciéndome sentir miserable? Es cierto que no pasó nada, pero... ayer por primera vez, sentí su cuerpo totalmente cerca del mío mientras los dos éramos consciente. Solo habíamos dormido, pero el deseo por parte de él era tangible en el ambiente, y tal vez algo de deseo por parte de mí. ¡Elena, contrólate! Stefan al final se fue del salón, dejándonos a Damon y a mi solos.

Él se giró hacia mi y me tomó de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? -preguntó con la preocupación en sus preciosos ojos azules.

-No, Damon, estoy bien -despacio, me dirigí al sofá más cercano para sentarme en él; estaba agotada, psicológicamente hablando.

-¿Que ocurre, Elena? -él se sentó a mi lado. ¡Dios, se estaba portando tan bien conmigo, me hacía sentir la única en el mundo!

-No lo sé, Damon, estoy tan confundida que... Stefan esta tan cambiado que ni siquiera lo reconozco... Y tu te estas portando tan bien conmigo... -cuando dije lo ultimo, hubo un brillo de comprensión en la mirada de Damon.

-Entiendo -dijo él.

-Yo no soy Katherine... -comencé.

-No, no lo eres. Simplemente te has dado cuenta de que Stefan no merece la pena y por una vez alguien se ha fijado en el hermano malo... -interrumpió él con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Damon...

-Sólo era una broma, Elena -él se sentó a mi lado, mirándome. Yo me acerqué a él y enterré la cabeza en su pecho mientras sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura en un abrazo. Él suspiró sobre mi cabeza-. No me arrepiento de lo que te dije ayer, ni de lo que hice, pero si tu te arrepientes sabes que puedo ayudarte a olvidar...

-No, Damon, no quiero recordar que ayer me sentía más sola que un cachorro abandonado antes de que llegaras -me reí amargamente ante la comparación que salió de mis labios.

-Odio que rías así, y que hables de esta forma -suspiró-. No eres como Katherine, Elena -él me abrazó aún más contra sí, como si necesitara mi contacto para sobrevivir-. No tiene nada de malo dejar de amar a una persona y empezar a sentir algo por otra...

-Pero es que yo no he dejado de amar a Stefan, Damon -susurré.

-Tampoco es malo querer a dos personas -exclamó-. Te quiero, Elena, y tú a mi también, aunque quieras a Stefan, aunque te empeñes en que no, incluso aunque no quie...

Como movida por un resorte, lo besé. Él respondió a mi beso inmediatamente, sorprendido. Después reaccionó como el buen Damon Salvatore que era: se encargó de profundizar el beso y me apretó un poco más hacia él, agarrándome de la cintura. Su lengua sensual pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y se lo concedí gustosamente. Sobrepasó la barrera de mis dientes, explorando cada centímetro de mi boca como si le fuera la vida en ello. Subí los brazos hasta su nuca, donde el cabello negro se rizaba sedosamente y enredé mis dedos en él. Su suave aroma a menta me envolvía y no me dejaba pensar con claridad, y mi cuerpo parecia actuar por si solo, como si supiera lo que hacer en cada momento. De hecho, en ese mismo momento, estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa negra de Damon, todo sin dejar de besarlo. De repente, desde la puerta del salón se oyeron unas lánguidas palmadas, completamente vacias de emoción. Nos separamos rápidamente, mirando en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Espléndido! ¡Maravilloso! -el alma se me cayó a los pies: era Stefan- Veo que no perdéis el tiempo, ¿eh? -exclamó despreocupadamente, con una mirada de indiferencia total.

-Stefan, yo... Esto no... -pero, ¿qué diablos? ¡Claro que era lo que parecía! Damon habia empezado a negar con la cabeza en señal de derrota-. Bueno, ¡sí! ¡Si es lo que parece! ¿¡Y sabes qué! ¡Qué ni siquiera me arrepiento, por que fui yo quien lo besó a él! -los dos hermanos me miraron; Damon, entre sorprendido, satisfecho y orgulloso; Stefan también estaba sorprendido, pero decepcionado y... algo más que no alcancé a ver, porque lo ocultó rápidamente.

-En ese caso os dejo solos -forzó una sonrisa y se fue tal y como había venido.

Yo, por mi parte, me desplomé en el sofá de nuevo, al lado de Damon, y me tapé la cara con ambas manos. Sentí unos cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, abrazandome. Enterré la cabeza en su pecho musculoso pero suave y suspiré, antes de romper en llanto. Él me dejó desahogarme a gusto, y para calmarme empecé a contar los lentos latidos del corazón de Damon, lo cuál funcionó. Una vez que estuve completamente relajada, él comenzó a acariciar mi pelo y mi rostro.

-Estoy cansado de esto, Elena -susurró él, el miedo aprisionó mi corazón: al fin habia abierto los ojos y se habia dado cuenta de que realmente si que me parecia a Katherine, después de todo-. Estoy cansado de que llores por él, por esta estúpida pelea entre hermanos que ha durado ya muchos años y que es hora de que termine. Pero solo hay una manera de que esto acabe, y es que uno de los dos muera -horrorizada, me incorpore y lo miré a los ojos-. Y ese soy yo. Una retirada a tiempo siempre es una victoria.

Casi podía oir como mi corazon se quebraba y rompia, y como los pedacitos repiqueteaban en el suelo como trozos de cristal, burlándose de mí.

Lo tomé del rostro con fuerza y le obligué a que me mirara.

-Ni se te ocurra, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso, o me enfadare mucho... -dije, con lagrimas en los ojos todavía, pero esta vez por las dolorosas palabras de Damon. No podía concebir ya una existencia sin Damon, era lo único que me quedaba que me ataba a la realidad.

Él miró hacia otro lado y yo le abracé para que supiera que podía confiar en mí.

-En ese caso tendré que irme. No puedo soportar esto.

-Entiendo, Damon -dije, alejándome de él y levantándome del sofá, las lágrimas aún cayendo por mis mejillas.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero Damon, a velocidad vampírica se interpuso entre mi salida dramática y yo. Me alzó el rostro con un largo y pálido dedo y con las yemas de sus dedos limpió las lágrimas, pero aún así evité mirarlo a los ojos. Últimamente con sólo con mirar sus ojos azules me perdía en él y no debía permitir que eso ocurriera, no ahora.

-Mírame -él se esforzaba en levantar mi rostro y mi mirada, pero yo no lo miré, no podía, no debía-. Elena, por favor. No, no lo entiendes. ¿Crees que no me costaría nada irme, dejarte aquí? La sola idea de dejarte me hace daño, me destruye, porque te amo, Elena, irme supondría desangrarme lentamente. Pero lo haría por ti... -al final lo miré. Su mirada azul escondía una infinita tristeza y su boca había dejado escapar unas palabras que nunca pensé que Damon sería capaz de decir.

-Damon -le agarré el rostro entre las manos. Sentí las lágrimas correr de nuevo por mis mejillas-. Te necesito aquí.

Y acto seguido, lo besé. Y ni siquiera esperé a que reaccionará, por que enterré mis manos en su pelo y dejé que mi lengua explorara su boca tal y como había deseado desde ayer. Dejandome llevar por una vez. Nos separamos unos milímetros y lo oí suspirar mi nombre justo antes de que me levantara en volandas, pasando uno de sus brazos por mis rodillas y el otro por la cabeza.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos minutos que parecieron horas. Damon empezó a inclinarse hacia mi, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado ante la expectación de sus labios. Mis manos descansaban una en su nuca y otra en su pecho casi desnudo. Justo cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, mi voz volvió a mi.

-Damon, no quiero ser como Katherine.

-Seamos sinceros, Elena, no te pareces en nada a Katherine, y tanto Stefan como yo lo sabemos -y con su típica sonrisa pícara en el rostro, me besó.

Fue un beso que sobrepasó las barreras de la cordura. Quería olvidarme de todo, quería olvidarme de que me estaba comportando como lo haría Katherine, de que Stefan había intentado matarme y de que realmente debería de estar en sus brazos, y no en los de un vampiro que estaba como un tren que, por cierto, era su hermano. Y lo consiguió.

Él beso termino, por mi culpa, ya que aun necesitaba respirar.

-Estúpida necesidad humana -maldijo Damon, riendo entre dientes con un deje divertido. _«__Ese es mi chico...__»_ Espera, ¿qué? ¿Yo acababa de pensar eso? Me miró y la diversión y la picardía se adivinaban peligrosamente en sus ojos mientras enarcaba delicadamente una ceja-. ¿Aún quieres continuar saboreando el dulce néctar de mis labios? -dijo mofándose.

-Dimelo tú -y lo besé para no ocasionarle dudas. Me aferré a su cabello y él respondió con igual ganas.

-Era justo lo que quería oír -murmuró contra mis labios. Lo sentí girar sobre si mismo y dirigirse hacia las escaleras, podría haberlo echo a velocidad vampírica, pero estaba convencida de que intentaba alargar el momento.

Empezó a subir las dichosas escaleras, que me parecieron increíblemente infinitas. Gemí de impaciencia y lo sentí sonreír contra mi boca. Cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras, se dirigió a su cuarto. Empujó la puerta con la espalda y al entrar, cerró con el pie de un portazo. Me depositó suavemente sobre su cama. Toda la habitación olía a él: menta. Acto seguido, todo mi mundo se había convertido en Damon, que se alzaba sobre mí, besándome el cuello. Lo cogí del cabello y tiré de su cabeza hacia mi rostro para besarlo. Él estaba sonriendo seguramente disfrutando del momento.

Antes de besarme, sonrió aún más y murmuró:

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto -y se lanzó a por mis labios.

Todo lo que veía, olía, sentía y saboreaba era Damon. Lentamente, me fue desnudando y lo mismo hice con él. Me besó por el cuello, la clavícula y dejó un río de besos allí por donde sus labios pasaban. Sentí escalofríos cuando paso su boca por mis senos, y Gemí inconscientemente, arqueando la espalda en busca de más, deseando mucho más. Llegó de nuevo a mis labios y aproveché la oportunidad para girar sobre mi misma y tomar mi posición encima de él. Lo besé con ganas, sintiendo cada centímetro de mi piel contra él, sintiendo a Damon como un fuego que te rodea y te atrapa. Sintiendolo como no lo habia sentido nunca y en ese momento, no pude ignorarlo más. Habiamos nacido el uno para el otro. Él era para mi, y yo era para él, habíamos estado predestinados desde el principio y yo, ignorante, había querido evitarlo.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Damon y casi con burla, me penetró. Cerró los ojos, henchido de placer, y posó sus amplias manos sobre mis caderas. Y empecé a moverme con él dentro de mí, arriba y abajo, disfrutando de su contacto como no había disfrutado en la vida. ¿Stefan? ¿Quién era Stefan? Alguien que me había jurado amor y que había mentido, alguien que casi me mata... Las varoniles y amplias manos de Damon me ayudaron a aumentar el ritmo de la penetración y finalmente, con un orgasmo como el que no había tenido en mi vida, los dos nos corrimos, enfermos de placer, llenos el uno del otro. Sali de él y me dejé caer en la cama a su lado, exhausta. Me agarró y me apoyó sobre su pecho, acariciándome el pelo.

-Eso ha estado genial -dijo con voz ronca, y nos tapó con las sedosas sábanas negras mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos. Me sentí tan protegida y... somnolienta.

-Ajá. Una última cosa, Damon -murmuré.

-Dime, il mio amore -me dijo en italiano, con un brillante acento musical.

-Te amo, Damon -susurré, y me acurruqué junto a él.

-Lo sé. Io ti amo, Elena. Adesso sonno -lo oí susurrar y depositó un suave beso en mi frente, antes de que Morfeo me acogiera entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Espero que de verdad os guste. Please, si os ha gustado hacedmelo saber pinchando el globito que hay abajo y dejando un precioso review y si no también. Vuestra opinion me importa.<p> 


End file.
